


Love is a joke

by Canunotbro



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canunotbro/pseuds/Canunotbro
Summary: Everything belongs to their owners.I make no promises to continue or even finish this. I solely needed to get it out of my system. So, whatever it becomes, it becomes.Suicide Squad story





	

**Author's Note:**

> I make no promises to continue or even finish this. I solely needed to get it out of my system. So, whatever it becomes, it becomes.
> 
> Everything belongs to their owners.

What defined love? The throbbing in her heart when she heard his name? The sounds of his laugh that still filled her crazy head? Or was it the sweet sounds of her hums to their favorite song. Harley Quinn missed him. The king, the master of it all… Joker. Just the thought of him drove her crazy. She would have never guessed that one day, she would be wrapped around his finger the way she was; though that was decided when she stepped into the room with the green-haired mobster waiting for her. Of course, then she wasn’t Harley Quinn.  
“Doctor Harleen Quinzel. My favorite,” He grinned with his silver teeth shining from the small window. She gulped and sat down across from the madman. No matter how many patients she has seen, there was something different about him. His eyes dug holes into her, which sent a shiver down her spine.  
“Hello, Joker,” she said plainly, unaware of what he was capable of yet. That was her job of course. However, with him, she wanted to get under his skin, figure out who he was and what made him tick. Her blue eyes stared into his, causing a laugh to break free of him.  
Every day at Arkham Asylum, she would talk to him. At first it was questions she would ask all her patients, but suddenly it became sessions where he would find out about her. She was falling for him and she had no idea with how easily she poured herself out to him and her little smiles she made when he spoke. The Joker caught on immediately and began to use it to his advantage.  
“Do your friends call you Harley?” He asked once.  
“I don’t have many friends…” She said while averting her eyes slightly.  
“Well, Harley,” he leaned forward with a maniacal grin, “I’m your friend now.”  
That set it off. That’s where it all began. He had the doctor eating out of the palm of his hand. However, he was currently bound by a white jacket wrapping his broad frame. Another wicked grin formed on his face as he leaned in.  
“I need something from you doll face,” he said as you leaned in. You raised an eyebrow, “I need a machine gun.” Her bright blue eyes widened slightly. She didn’t know what was more frightening, the fact that he wanted a machine gun or the fact that she was very close to giving it to him.  
“A-A machine gun?” He simply nodded. After sitting there for what seems like forever, she clicked her pen and sighed. “I…I’ll see what I can do.” The Joker laughed and beckoned her to come closer. “That’s my girl.”  
\--  
It was pure chaos. The sound of rounds going on made her head hurt. She was going to run out, thinking since she helped, he wouldn’t do anything to her right? Well, Harleen was wrong. A few men pulled her away and took her downstairs into the basement while she was thrashing. “Let me go!”  
The doctor was the strapped to the bed, stilling her movements and any hope to escape. Her heart raced. For the first time in a very long time, she was scared. The situation was normally under control, but she was powerless. An all too familiar laugh filled the room as the green-haired culprit came over to her, wearing gloves and having a machine next to him.  
“I did what you asked for! Let me go!” She immediately acted, not even giving the chance for anyone to do anything. “Are you going to kill me, Mistah J? Because I’m not scared,” she seethed with venom filling her voice. As something was put in her mouth, he spoke.  
“Oh, I’m not going to kill you. I’m just going to hurt you, really, really, bad.” Her eyes squeezed shut as a huge bolt of electricity swirled in her head. It hurt so bad and brought her to tears but it slowly went away. It began to hurt less and less though her body still shook. Then he stopped, looking over his work. He saw her chest move up and down from her breathing and grinned. The tools were drooped to the ground and he made a motion for the guards to leave. After looking at Doctor Quinzel one last time, he turned around and walked out. He knew very well he would see her again. After all she was crazy for him. And now, she will be even crazier. He laughed at his little pun then headed out the door, where his car was brought to him.  
“Let’s go home.” 


End file.
